veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Urinary
Arguments #Patients from kidney disease benefit from diets which are lower in protein generally with plant protein as a preference. This is because a lower protein diet reduces catabolism and the loss of albumin through the urine #XXX in milk protein passes across the stomach lining into the bloodstream, damaging the kidneys #Wholefood Vegan diets with large amounts of potassium rich, sodium low foods such as fruits, vegetables and beans, discourage the development of kidney stones. Objections Nil References for the Arguments #http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/renal.html Mahan LK, Arlin M. Krause’s Food, Nutrition, and Diet Therapy. W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia, 1992. The American Dietetic Association. Handbook of Clinical Dietetics, second edition. Yale University Press, 1992. D’Amico G, Gentile MG, Manna G, et al. Effect of vegetarian soy diet on hyperlipidemia in nephrotic syndrome. Lancet 1992;339:1131-4. The American Dietetic Association. Manual of Clinical Dietetics, fifth edition. American Dietetic Association, Chicago, 1996. Gretz N, Meisinger M, Strauch M. Does a low protein diet really slow down the rate of progression of chronic renal failure? Blood Purif 1989;7:33:33-8. Barsotti G, Morelli E, Cupisti A, Meola M, Dani L, Giovannetti S. A low-nitrogen, low-phosphorus vegan diet for patients with chronic renal failure. Nephron 1996;74:390-4. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Rimm EB, Stampfer MJ. A prospective study of dietary calcium and other nutrients and the risk of symptomatic kidney stones. N Engl J Med 1993;328:833-8. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Rimm EB, Spiegelman D, Stampfer MJ. Prospective study of beverage use and the risk of kidney stones. Am J Epidemiol 1996;143:240-7. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Speizer FE, Spiegelman D, Stampfer MJ. Comparison of dietary calcium with supplemental calcium and other nutrients as factors affecting the risk for kidney stones in women. Ann Int Med 1997;126:497-504. Soucie JM, Thun MJ, Coates RJ, McClellan W, Austin H. Demographic and geographic variability of kidney stones in the United States. Kidney Int 1994;46:893-9. Lemann J. Composition of the diet and calcium kidney stones. N Engl J Med 1993;328:880-2. Remer T, Manz F. Estimation of the renal net acid excretion by adults consuming diets containing variable amounts of protein. Am J Clin Nutr 1994;59:1356-61. Breslau NA, Brinkley L, Hill KD, Pak CYC. Relationship of animal protein-rich diet to kidney stone formation and calcium metabolism. J Clin Endocrinol 1988;66:140-6. Robertson WG, Peacock M, Hodgkinson A. Dietary changes and the incidence of urinary calculi in the U.K. between 1958 and 1976. J Chron Dis 1979;32:469-76. Nordin BEC, Need AG, Morris HA, Horowitz M. The nature and significance of the relationship between urinary sodium and urinary calcium in women. J Nutr 1993;123:1615-22. Lemann J Jr, Adams ND, Gray RW. Urinary calcium excretion in human beings. N Engl J Med 1979;301:535-41. Soucie JM, Coates RJ, McClellan W, Austin H, Thun MJ. Relation between geographic variability in kidney stones prevalence and risk factors for stones. Am J Epidemiol 1996;143:487-95. Avorn J, Monane M, Gurwitz JH, Glynn RJ, Choodnovskiy I, Lipsitz LA. Reduction of bacteriuria and pyuria after ingestion of cranberry juice. JAMA 1994;271:751-4. #Refs needed here #http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/renal.html Mahan LK, Arlin M. Krause’s Food, Nutrition, and Diet Therapy. W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia, 1992. The American Dietetic Association. Handbook of Clinical Dietetics, second edition. Yale University Press, 1992. D’Amico G, Gentile MG, Manna G, et al. Effect of vegetarian soy diet on hyperlipidemia in nephrotic syndrome. Lancet 1992;339:1131-4. The American Dietetic Association. Manual of Clinical Dietetics, fifth edition. American Dietetic Association, Chicago, 1996. Gretz N, Meisinger M, Strauch M. Does a low protein diet really slow down the rate of progression of chronic renal failure? Blood Purif 1989;7:33:33-8. Barsotti G, Morelli E, Cupisti A, Meola M, Dani L, Giovannetti S. A low-nitrogen, low-phosphorus vegan diet for patients with chronic renal failure. Nephron 1996;74:390-4. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Rimm EB, Stampfer MJ. A prospective study of dietary calcium and other nutrients and the risk of symptomatic kidney stones. N Engl J Med 1993;328:833-8. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Rimm EB, Spiegelman D, Stampfer MJ. Prospective study of beverage use and the risk of kidney stones. Am J Epidemiol 1996;143:240-7. Curhan GC, Willett WC, Speizer FE, Spiegelman D, Stampfer MJ. Comparison of dietary calcium with supplemental calcium and other nutrients as factors affecting the risk for kidney stones in women. Ann Int Med 1997;126:497-504. Soucie JM, Thun MJ, Coates RJ, McClellan W, Austin H. Demographic and geographic variability of kidney stones in the United States. Kidney Int 1994;46:893-9. Lemann J. Composition of the diet and calcium kidney stones. N Engl J Med 1993;328:880-2. Remer T, Manz F. Estimation of the renal net acid excretion by adults consuming diets containing variable amounts of protein. Am J Clin Nutr 1994;59:1356-61. Breslau NA, Brinkley L, Hill KD, Pak CYC. Relationship of animal protein-rich diet to kidney stone formation and calcium metabolism. J Clin Endocrinol 1988;66:140-6. Robertson WG, Peacock M, Hodgkinson A. Dietary changes and the incidence of urinary calculi in the U.K. between 1958 and 1976. J Chron Dis 1979;32:469-76. Nordin BEC, Need AG, Morris HA, Horowitz M. The nature and significance of the relationship between urinary sodium and urinary calcium in women. J Nutr 1993;123:1615-22. Lemann J Jr, Adams ND, Gray RW. Urinary calcium excretion in human beings. N Engl J Med 1979;301:535-41. Soucie JM, Coates RJ, McClellan W, Austin H, Thun MJ. Relation between geographic variability in kidney stones prevalence and risk factors for stones. Am J Epidemiol 1996;143:487-95. Avorn J, Monane M, Gurwitz JH, Glynn RJ, Choodnovskiy I, Lipsitz LA. Reduction of bacteriuria and pyuria after ingestion of cranberry juice. JAMA 1994;271:751-4. References for the Objections Examples and Anecdotes Category:Case for a Vegan World Category:Health